


The First Time I Told You "I Love You"

by CosmicNya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, Very small IgNoct hints, it's smol Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicNya/pseuds/CosmicNya
Summary: Noctis always liked running off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was super tired and I don't even know.... I am embarrassed about this... maybe I'll delete it later but either way enjoy!

Noctis ran as fast as he could, a bold grin on his face when he spots the flower meadow ahead. He had outrun his maid who had frantically called out for him, his small size able to hide away and squeeze through areas she could not reach. The palace was huge but it got boring quickly and one of his favourite pastimes was running off to do something fun…. Yes he would get a scolding from his father and possibly get grounded but it was worth it in the end. The view of Gladiolus’ scattered over the meadow made him smile widely, these flowers barely had any scent which he enjoyed since it did not irritate his nose. The only downside of these flowers was the fact they shared the same name as his bodyguard and trainer, but he was nowhere near as beautiful as these flowers.

They ranged from dark purple to faint pink, sometimes even the rare white, which always excited him. He knew he shouldn’t pick at the flowers since someone tends to them but he couldn’t help himself whenever he spotted a really sturdy looking one, he would pull them as carefully as he could out of the ground and place them beside his bed… the touch of colour to his room was always welcome.

“A beautiful day,” Noctis turned, eyes landing on the back of a tall, slim man. He watched in silence as the older male stood still and Noctis had thought maybe he was just a statue and he was just hearing things… but alas he noticed the man sway slightly.

“Father said it would rain later today.”

“Is that so?” he was taught to not talk to strangers but this man looked harmless and seemed to have no intention to get close to him, which he was always wary of, he didn’t like strangers being so close to him. It was unusual to him to find someone else here in the meadow; he was always alone whenever he ran off here, although the thought of someone accompanying him didn’t leave a bad taste in his mouth. “You come here often?”, the stranger asked him and he was taken back slightly but a smile spreads across his lips, nodding his head, even though the other mans back was turned to him.

“Yea.”

“Even though you know you are not allowed to be here?” his smile drops, he hoped he wasn’t going to be lectured about this from some stranger… he gets enough of it back at home. “Who would have thought someone so young was excellent at being so elusive to such adults,” the words he used made Noctis scrunch his face in distaste, it reminded him of someone’s specific way of talking. He didn’t know what to say back so he opted on crouching low and staring down at the ground, the tall flowers looming around him, almost hiding him. His eyes spot a small ladybug crawling on of the stems of the flowers, making his reach out, trying to make it crawl onto his pointer finger but failed to do so as it takes flight.

“What are you doing here?” he asks the stranger that continued to just stand there with his back to him, watching as it lightly shook as the man chuckled at his question.

“Enjoying the atmosphere.”

“You’re just standing there though.”

“I do not have to move to enjoy something,” a low hum of annoyance escapes him as he stares up at the older male. He stood back up on his feet, still having to crane his neck to look up at the other, walking around him so he could face him properly but instead the older man walked off, seeming to want to make space between them, which was strange to Noctis.

“You’re weird.”

“Not very polite of you to say,” he chuckles once more, which made Noctis frown… what was so funny?

“You remind me of my best friend.”

“Your best friend is weird?” the stranger says questionably.

“Yea he is, you both talk the same way”

“I see…” Noctis walk around the stranger and thankfully the other didn’t move away, pleased that he can finally look up at his face. He notices the deep frown and furrowed eyebrows he wore. They both stayed silent for a few seconds before the older male inhaled a sharp breath.

Noctis looked up at him confused, watching in silence as the other turned his face, looking down at him.

“Your best friend is really worried about you.”

“How would you know?”

“I know him very well,” he studied his face, not very content with the fact he could not see his eyes behind those dark glasses. “I know that he is not happy with you sneaking out alone.”

“It’s okay cause he never really gets mad at me,” the stranger smiled.

“Noctis,” hearing his name so suddenly made him take a step back, feeling panic rise up inside of him… how did this man know whom he was? Was he a spy? Father had told him about spies before. “Do not be afraid,” the older male kneeled before him and now he was able to make out the scars on his face.

“Wh-who are you!” the others gloved hand reached out towards him.

“The gods are truly cruel…” he had no idea what the stranger was on about, but for some reason his panic faded away as he studied his face more. The way he moved, they way he talked to him… it was all too familiar. Noctis reached out, his much smaller hand resting on the others gloved one; clearly catching the shaky breath he took in. He stood still as the stranger held his hand a bit tighter, “may I ask you for a favour?”

“Y-Yea…”

“There will be a time when your best friend needs comfort, when he needs you the most,” he paused, making Noctis gulp, “I only ask of you to talk to him.”

“Just… talk?”

“That is all he needs.”

“What do I say?”

“Just what he needs to hear the most at that time.”

“I d-do not get it” the strangers head drops, “is he okay?”

“Yes…” all he got was that simple answer, but he wanted more. What would he need to hear from him… what will happen?

Suddenly he remembers words his father had once told him, it was right before bed. He remembers clearly how his father fondly smiled down at him as he sat onto the edge of his bed as he just finished reading a bedtime story. He was half asleep by then but tried his best to continue listening to his father.

 _“Remember you are always surrounded by loved ones Noctis, and that even though they may not tell you how much they love you, you can see it through their actions”_ he had paused, standing up afterwards, _“you do the same without even realising it… I just want you to know that verbally expressing your feelings is never a bad thing, and in some situations it is better to tell them how much you love them, sometimes that is all they need to hear.”_

Is this what the man was talking about? Did Ignis, his best friend, need to hear how much he loved him?

“I love you” he blurted out, the other obviously surprised as his head perks up quick, his hold on his hand tightening some more, “that’s what I have to say… right?” the man smiles, the corners of his lips quivering lightly and Noctis stays silent as he nods.

He feels the hold on his hand slowly lessen, his eyes widening in shock as the figure of the man before him begins to fade, “w-wait!”

“I’m sorry Noctis, I truly am… but I must go now.” Noctis didn’t understand any of this, but his eyes were tearing up, trying to grab hold onto the others legs, only to fall forward.

“Why!” he cried out, his heart feeling heavy, not wanting the stranger to leave.

“I completed what I had wished for… I can’t stay.”

“B-but… who are you!” his figure had almost completely faded by now.

“Your best friend,” and with those last words, he vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't talk to strangers kids. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with this, it played out in my mind differently but I just can't seem to type it down in words :/ 
> 
> (None of this makes sense and I keep laughing at the last line... I fail at angst)
> 
> Lemme know which line you guys laughed at the most! /trololol/


End file.
